outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Murkoff's Tactical Division
Murkoff's Tactical Division, also known as Murk Tactical, refers to a group of private military contractors (PMCs) employed by the Murkoff Corporation. Story ''Outlast'' Some time before Miles Upshur's arival to Mount Massive Asylum, a team of Murkoff's mercenaries was sent to the facility, with the first group being instructed to extract Doctor Rudolf Wernicke from the Underground Lab and the second to secure the Administration Block. At one point, the latter group got ambushed and killed by Chris Walker in one of the block's libraries. Walker then proceeded to stack the heads of fallen agents onto book shelves and impaled Stephenson on an iron pole, leaving him for dead. The seemingly deceased operative woke up for a brief moment to warn the distressed journalist about the dangers that lurked in the asylum when he stumbled upon the bloody room. With his dying breath, Stephenson told Miles to attempt to unlock the asylum's main doors from security control, shortly before succumbing to his injuries. When attempting to restore power to the Administration Block and open its main doors from the security control room, Miles was ambushed and sedated via syringe by a self-proclaimed priest, Martin Archimbaud, who proceeded to show the man a security footage from the Underground Lab of the secondary group being slaughtered by a mysterious, unseen force, to which the priest referred to as his divine lord, The Walrider. Upon Miles' first encounter with Dr. Wernicke in a confined, secure room, mutilated and butchered corpses of the secondary group can be seen lying on the floor, around the chamber. After murdering William Hope and becoming The Walrider's new host, now severely injured Miles limped towards the lab's exit, before being ambushed and gunned down by the division's reinforcements, now accompanied by Dr. Wernicke. When the journalist collapsed to the ground, Wernicke spoke in distress as he realized Upshur had become The Walrider's new host. Seconds later, The Walrider emerged before the frightened group. Panicking, the operatives started shooting recklessly in vain, while being mauled to death. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Early in the Variant breakout, Waylon eavesdropped on a security guard and a doctor discussing ways of dealing with the current situation. The guard assured the doctor the situation is being kept under control, noting that Murkoff Tactical has already been dispatched. Nearing the asylum's exit, Waylon witnessed the second division sent to the asylum discussing Trager's body. The group being slaughtered by Miles in The Basement radio for help, and the group in the Male Ward make their way there. Known Members *Stephenson Physical Appearance and Characteristics The contractors sent out are generally well built. Tactical operators are usually seen wearing heavy flack jackets as well as olive green fatigues and Army Combat Helmet's or patrol caps (of further note, the tactical operators are wearing what are known as "sterile" uniforms; which are uniforms with no evidence to a relationship with their affiliated party). Armament within the tactical teams seem uniform throughout and consist of an M4A1 carbine with attached weapons light or handheld flashlight. Dialogue Outlast *'Stephenson':"They killed us. They got out. The Variants." *'Stephenson':"You can't fight them. You have to hide." *'Stephenson':"...Can unlock the main doors from Security Control." *'Stephenson':"You have to get the fuck out of this terrible place." *''"Jesus Christ, what is that thing?!"'' *''"Fall back!"'' Outlast: Whistleblower *''"Is he dead?"'' *''"You wanna check his pulse?"'' *''"Ah, let's just say he's dead."'' *''"What kind of sick fuck would do this to somebody? Even took his damn pants."'' *''"Tell you one thing: I've seen enough dick and balls tonight to last me a lifetime - and not all of them attached to a man."'' *''"Let's wrap this up and get back to the truck."'' *''"Amen."'' *''"All teams authorized for deadly force. Repeat, all teams deadly force. Kill anything that moves!"'' *''"Multiple officers down in sub-basement! Unknown assailant. We need evac, and paramedics."'' *''"Backup! We need help! Basement laboratory. Some...some...thing!"'' *''"We need help!"'' *''"No, please no, God!"'' *''"Copy that. Incoming."'' *''"We're coming. Hold on."'' Gallery Trivia *Most high-ranking Security Guards are aware of the fact of when Murkoff Tactical are summoned. Navigation es:Agentes de la SWAT ru:Спецназ Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Deceased characters